The invention relates to a spool filled with an elongated metal element which is wound onto the spool with a plurality of windings. The term "spool" also refers to a bobbin and/or a reel. The spool may be made of metal or of a synthetic material. The invention also relates to a method of and an apparatus for winding an elongated element in a plurality of windings onto a spool.
Elongated metal elements such as steel wires, non-ferro wires and steel cords are conveniently wound on spools for storage at the wire or cord manufacturers and for transport to the customers.
During the past ten years continuous efforts have been made to automate the process of winding elongated metal elements on a spool, including the step of fixing the trailing end of the elongated element, i.e. the end of the elongated element at full spool.
The design of the spool and/or the process of winding must fulfill a plurality of requirements in order to be automated appropriately.
A first requirement is that no damaging on the elongated element must occur during the winding process and during the finishing of the winding process.
A second requirement is that waste of the elongated element is to be avoided. This means that, after being unwound, the elongated element should be used over its entire length, i.e. from the trailing end (the cord end at full spool) to the cord end at empty spool.
A third requirement is that fixing means used to fix the trailing end during the winding process must not lead to residual products which fall on the floor during the subsequent unwinding process and which pollute the working environment.
A fourth requirement is that no time losses must occur during winding and unwinding. This means that the fixing and unfixing of the trailing end should be done in a short time period.
Still another requirement is that the great mass of existing metal spools now in use, should be preferably used--with or without some necessary adaptations--in the eventually automated process.
Despite continuous efforts in the field, it has been found difficult to meet all of the above-mentioned requirements and to develop a spool and a winding process that can be automated.